Harry Potter and the Survivor Challenge
by teena
Summary: Yes, in this unusual creation on my mind I place Harry Potter and his World on the TV show Survivor! Twisted it may seem, BUT I LIKE IT OK!!!!!!!


DISCLAIMER: I do not actually own Harry Potter…DUH! And I personally think it is a waste of time to write these things out but just so you all know I thought of Harry Potter/Survivor first DAMNIT! So I win! It was originally out here last year but I did not like my spin on the first four chapters so I took them down and decided to start over I also realize that some parts of this may seem a bit out of character for some of the characters…..is that redundant?! JK. And I also am not trying to pretend to be JK Rowling, I am just a very obnoxious, obsessive fan……The end.                *Reviews are appreciated.

HARRY POTTER AND THE SUVIVOR CHALLENGE 

Chapter One:

The excitement level in the Great Hall was greater than any time Harry could remember…..with the exception of last year and the Triwizard Tournament. It seemed that all the attention was not focused on the next meal, but on Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter was making his way toward the Gryffindor table, when he noticed Ron and Hermione coming down the  Grand Staircase, not far from the Great Hall. He walked over to meet them. 

"All right there Harry?" Ron said, while at the same time he gave a loud, long yawn. Harry nodded to him.

"You know Ron, if you hadn't stayed up so late playing Wizard's Chess you could have got some sleep." Hermione stated. "Hermione, I don't need you policing me every move I make." Ron said.   

Just then Draco Malfoy and his flying monkeys were walking down the staircase. They were laughing about something. Ron began clenching his fists. He knew what they would be laughing about. 

"Hey Weasley," Malfoy called, "You know, you can't make your family look any better by trying to get a Mudblood Girlfriend. And even then if she shoots you down, no other girl would want to touch you because of the Mudblood cooties you now have….Not that any girl in the right mind would ever want to come in contact with a person from a family as pathetic as yours." 

Malfoy and his group were doubled over laughing. Ron exploded. Hermione tried to hold him back but it was no use. Within seconds Ron was nearly at Malfoy's heals. Crabbe and Goyle shot right out in front of Malfoy as though they were trained to, just like dogs. But that couldn't stop Ron….he had waited too long for this. He shoved Crabbe and Goyle out of the way with all the force he had…and miraculously they fell face first on the ground! He then took Malfoy, whose skin color was now paler then ever and who now had a look of pure terror on his face and hit him as hard and as accurate as he could. Malfoy flew across the room! He yelped out in pain. Hermione and Harry were now at Ron's side. Crabbe and Goyle had deserted him.   

"Ron STOP!" Hermione pleaded.

Malfoy stood up, gathered all his strength and wiped a small trickle of blood that was trailing down his chin. His cold gray eyes seemed to be glowing with malice. Though it was obvious he was in great pain though he tried hard not to show it. He started towards Ron. 

"Is that all you've got Weasley?" He continued to gain ground on Ron. "I bet you Mudblood over there has never thrown a punch before and she could still kick your ass." He smiled, his teeth were drenched with blood. He let the impression of his words sink in….. he felt rather impressed with his work. His teeth were covered with blood, though he still gained ground on Ron. _It's too simple_, Malfoy thought. Ron clenched his teeth…it took a great deal of control for Ron to not walk up to Malfoy and shatter every bone in his body. 

"No Malfoy, I just thought that I should take it particularly easy on someone as weak as you." Ron shot back. He too, took a moment to enjoy the words as they begun to sting into Malfoy's skin. 

Malfoy's expression changed, he really had underestimated Ron. Harry grinned, Hermione herself could not fight back a distinct grin….though she should not approve of such behavior. The connection between Malfoy and Ron's eyes did not break. Finally Malfoy spoke:

"I'll see you on Hogwarts Grounds at midnight, Weasley." 

"Wouldn't miss another opportunity to kick your ass Malfoy." Ron shot back. 

Malfoy looked enraged. He had underestimated him. He wiped off the remaining blood trailing down his face and started toward the Great Hall. Hermione seemed still too stunned to say anything. Usually she would be appalled that Ron would even be considering to fight Malfoy. So Harry felt he should.

"Nice work Ron, well….I'm starving…let's eat." Harry realized it was probably not the right way to put things but who was really keeping score? 

When all the plates were finally cleared at breakfast, Dumbledore usually arose to give a brief speech about today's daily events and instruct the Prefects' to pass out the daily schedules. Though today was different….

"As I am sure that many of you are now aware of what is going to happen at Hogwarts this year. And I am sure that some of you have been misinformed or not informed at all about certain things. So I would advise you to pay close attention to what I am about to say….

"I am sure that some of you do watch the Muggle Television. And there is a certain show that I would like to speak on. The show has only been around for a few short years and is titled Survivor. It is mainly aired in the United States, but has been adopted to Great Britain not long after the first series in the United States. The show takes place on a remote area of the world and has various different physical competitions. Well, just last year following the Triwizard Tournament the producers of Muggle Television in the UK came to meet with Cornelus Fudge and the Ministry and decided that recent polls showed how popular the show had been with the Wizard World and that people had wished that there were Wizard shows that they could watch. So they agreed upon making a Survivor-based show but with the survival skills a Wizard needs thrown into this situation. There will be twelve persons selected to compete. Anyone will be allowed to submit their name into the Cauldron, that includes teachers. Though I advise you to take caution with this….if indeed you are selected to compete there is no turning back. And I also advise you not to try to enter your name more than once. If indeed you do this, all your other slips of parchment with your name on it will be taken out and the Cauldron will not allow you to submit your name again." Dumbledore's eyes glanced over to Fred and George, who tried to bear the most innocent expression they could.

The backdoors swung open. Filch was wheeling in an enormous midnight-black Cauldron that barely fit through the doors! It was a quite struggle but eventually he made it to the center of the room and nearly fell on the floor. He was covered in sweat and gasping for breath. 

"Thank you Argus." Dumbledore said politely. And Filch just left the room as fast as he could before Dumbledore gave him another grueling chore.  

"You may place your slips of parchment with your name on them in the Cauldron beginning now until the Halloween Feast. I should also make you aware that a few Ministry Officials will be at Hogwarts for a short time….." Dumbledore fell silent for a moment. "Well, enjoy your lessons today. And one more item: Mr. Filch has asked me to extend his list of illegal objects in Hogwarts to Breathing Dragon Busters, Fire-Fizz Powder, and flaming bags of poop that seem to end up on his doorstep every night." Fred and George again tried to maintain their innocence. 

******NEXT CHAPTER: I finished it but I think I will wait and see what you guys think before I post it just in case I decide to change something…..! So I am thinking either Friday, February. 7th or Saturday, February. 8th……. Reveiwers RULE!!!!!! 

ALSO: I want to know who you want to see for the contestants….remember teachers go too…………maybe Lupin could com back? Or Dumbledore would have to go? (probably not but, you tell me.) Or maybe you want Fred and George? Or whatever else you want lemme know! :) 


End file.
